remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lylat (star)
Lylat, also called the Lylat Star, is the Lylat System's sun, and its namesake. It has not actually appeared in any official main ''Star Fox'' series games as of yet expect Star Fox DS, but it has appeared or referenced in supplement materials. 'Appearance' As of Star Fox 64 to Star Fox Command, Solar is visible from many planets, instead of Lylat. In contradiction, Star Fox 2 reveals that the Lylat system was a binary star system, and was located far away from Venom. But since the Star Fox 2 game was not officially released, the in-game map is questionable. Despite its apparent size, the Lylat star is yet to be seen on any official map of the Lylat System. :"With a surface temperature in excess of 3,500 degrees Kelvin, Solar is the undisputed hot spot in the Lylat System. When measured against other stars in the system, however, Solar looks downright frigid. Solar is a red M-Class dwarf, one of the coldest stars in the universe. In contrast, Solar's antithesis, a B-Class blue star, has a searing temperature of 25,000 degrees Kelvin and a life expectancy of a couple billion years. Luckily, M-Class stars burn the slowest and last the longest. Scientists predict that Solar will keep shining in the Lylat System for 100 billion years or more." :—Lylat Datalink; One cool hot spot pg 75 'In the games' ''Star Fox 2 In the near-final version of the unreleased ''Star Fox 2, a star presumed to be Lylat appeared in the Astropolis level. It could also be seen shining at nighttime as Corneria is being assaulted by Andross's army after the planet's damage counter reaches 100%, but this can only be seen in fan-patched versions that remove the game's debugging features to resemble a final product. It resides in the middle of the Lylat system, and the planets (including Solar) orbit it. It is bigger than Solar, and apparently brighter and hotter as well, as even Andross didn't try to build ships that would get as near to it as Solar. Due to its size, the light on most of the planets in the system comes from the Lylat star. ''Star Fox/DS In ''Star Fox DS, the remake of the original Star Fox, the Lylat Star is the new fifth stage along the game's Level 1 path, located between Meteor and Venom Orbital. The boss of the stage is Mirage Dragon. ''Star Fox 64/3D It was believed that Lylat was a binary star system, as the Nintendo Power guide calls Solar a star; however, the official ''Star Fox 64 website and subsequently Star Fox Command both consider Solar to be a planet, and the latter even depicts it with some solid patches of ground. Japanese materials reveal that Solar was always intended to be a planet, making this information either a mistranslation or a one-time localization. It is possible that Solar, like the planets Saturn or Jupiter in our own star system, is in fact a gas planet that generates some of its own heat but still receives most of its energy from the parent Lylat star. Both the official Website and the guide claim that Cornerian scientists speculate that Solar's molten state is the result of being sited between the Sector nebula trio. ''Planetary Compendium :"''The entire surface of Solar is covered with molten magma. Scientists are still uncertain as to why the planet never cooled from its original formation and remains in this "genesis" state. Some say that its position, directly in the center of the Sector X-Y-Z Triangle, may be the cause." :—Star Fox 64.com A shining blue star appears next the number "64" on the Star Fox 64 3D box artwork, which may be Lylat, since Solar is yellow/red. ''Star Fox Adventures The yellow star seen behind Dinosaur Planet on the map screen of ''Star Fox Adventures may also be Lylat, since Dinosaur Planet is "on the edge of the Lylat system", and none of the usual locations are visible in orbit. ''Star Fox: Assault In ''Star Fox: Assault, the Sargasso Space Zone appears to take place either very close a celestial body that can be identified as either Lylat or Solar. However, the fact that Solar is a fiery yellow/red and is located near the Meteo Asteroid Field and Fichina makes Solar the more likely considering that Fichina was the next mission, also an orchestrated rendition of the Solar / Sector Y theme plays throughout the level. ''Star Fox Pentalogy The Lylat Star appeared in ''Star Fox Pentalogy. It appeared in the Astropolis level in Star Fox Adventures. 'Real World comparisons' *The two stars from the Lylat map in Star Fox 2, strongly resembles the positions of the real stars "Sirius A" and "Sirius B". *In real life, our solar system star is called "Sun", this is possible if "Lylat" is only a region rather than a name for a star, that means "Solar" is the center from the Lylat System. *There is a hidden reference from the "Lylat" name, some initials letters is used from a spanish words: "La via lactea" translated as "Milky way", they put the letters together as "Lilat" and is sound like "Lylat" they just replace "i" with a "y". *According to the "History trailer" from Star Fox Zero, There's a blue star that resembles to be "Lylat" and the yellow star may is "Solar" as well, during the cockpit view from the N64 Arwing. *As in Star Fox Zero, The blue star seem in the Lylat map may is "Lylat". 'References' *NINTENDO POWER Star Fox 64: Official Nintendo Player's Guide. Redmond, WA, Nintendo of America. 1997. *http://f.starfox-online.net/archives/starFox64.comReconstructed/solar.html *Star Fox 64 Keibunsha Guide. Nintendo of Japan. 1997. Category:Lylat System Category:Stars